Love Me Harder
by ridinginthecarwithroman
Summary: Treasure Morgan was an actress that crossed paths with WWE Superstar Roman Reigns. Both of them had no idea that from the day the met and onward, their lives nor their careers would ever be the same again as they go on an unpredictable journey filled with highs and lows.


Treasure Morgan was being escorted backstage when a voice yelled her name. It was none other than the lady of the company, Stephanie McMahon. She began to speak, "Treasure Morgan, it's so nice to see you again. Did you enjoy the show?" WWE's programming of RAW had just went off the air, and Treasure was a huge fan of the company. She frequently went to shows whenever it fit into her schedule and whenever they were near her residence. She'd always watch the show as a fan and then she'd be allowed to go backstage where all the wrestlers were. Treasure told Stephanie how much she enjoyed the show and they began to walk when out of nowhere, Treasure ended up on the ground. As she looked up, she saw a massive hand reach out to her. She held onto it as she picked herself from off the floor. She was slightly embarrassed and it was noticeable because she immediately looked around the backstage area to see who had just witnessed her fall.

"Well, that was embarrassing," Treasure mumbled to herself.

"I'm sorry, Mrs…," the guy with the large hand asked her.

"_Miss_ Treasure –"

Treasure stopped mid-sentence as she was taken aback by the presence of professional wrestler and WWE Superstar, Roman Reigns when she finally looked up and realized who he was. He was a beautiful, tall, dark and handsome guy with a great physique. He had long dark hair, and because he'd just closed the show, his beautiful locks were sweated out and were forming into big curls. He had on a tank that hugged his pecs and his sleeve tattoo that was a tribute to his Samoan heritage was shining bright from his sweat. Treasure had made the mistake of looking into his eyes, which were a pretty light gray, because it was as if the lighting made them shine so much brighter and she had gotten lost in them. There was an awkward silence because Treasure was staring, Roman was waiting for an answer, and Stephanie was just standing there looking at them back and forth.

"This is Treasure Morgan," Stephanie chimed in. "I'm sure you've heard of her. She's a well known actress and just so happens to be huge wrestling fan. She was our guest here tonight."

Roman smiled, and Treasure prayed to God she wasn't blushing.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Treasure Morgan," he said. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Yeah," she said nervously.

"Well, I'm very sorry for bumping into you. I'll be sure to watch where I'm going next time," Roman smiled.

She gasped to herself on the inside because his voice was so seductive along with his other features. Roman walked away and her eyes followed him. She quickly remembered where she was and that Stephanie was standing right next to her, so she tried to play it off like it didn't phase her. Her and Stephanie began to walk again, but while Stephanie was talking, Treasure heard her but wasn't actually listening. All she kept thinking about was Roman Reigns. He'd always been attractive to her, but actually being face to face made her question how could someone be so attractive. She was replaying his voice over in her head when she noticed Stephanie was looking at her like she was waiting on an answer from her.

"Well?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Treasure had no idea what was asked of her.

"I know it may be a lot to ask because you're probably busy," Stephanie went on, "but we'd love for you to be apart of our new film that's going to be apart of WWE Studios. We think you'd make a great addition to the film."

"Oh, my God!" Treasure burst out in excitement. "I'd be honored to star in a WWE film. That's amazing!"

Stephanie was very happy at Treasure's response and invited her out for the taping of Smackdown the next night to go over more details. Also, since Treasure was an actress, she would have to check her schedule to see if she was available for the filming.

* * *

><p>The next day had arrived and Treasure arrived to the show early. Most of the WWE Superstars and Divas were arriving early as well. There was a crowd of fans waiting and screaming for the talent to sign autographs and take pictures with them. To stay clear from the madness, she parked at the far end of the parking lot next to a huge tour bus that was so big, you didn't even notice her car next to it. She was getting out of her car and it was when she was close to the entrance door of the arena when she realized she had left her purse inside. So, she rushed back outside. That's when she noticed the door of the large tour bus was wide open, but she didn't think anything of it. She unlocked her car door and grabbed her purse rather quickly. Soon as she turned around she was suddenly on the ground. She let out a loud gasp as she went down and then she looked up.<p>

"You again?"

Roman extended his hand to help her up, which she grabbed with no hesitation.

"Are you going to knock me to the ground every time you see me?" she asked.

Roman chuckled, "I promise I didn't see you."

"I thought you were going to watch where you were going next time," she said while smiling, "You're lying to me already."

Treasure's comment made Roman laugh. She didn't feel as nervous as she did the night before and she, herself, was surprised. She wasn't trying to be a flirt either, but it came off that way. She asked him if the large tour bus belonged to him and he told her it did. She thanked him for having such a large bus because she wasn't trying to be noticed by the fans.

"Are you stalking me or something?" Roman asked before licking his lips, which caught Treasure's attention. "Why are you here?"

"If you must know, Stephanie invited me to the show so we can discuss business. That's why I'm here so early"

Roman smacked his lips playfully pretending not to believe Treasure's story. He then asked her what type of business did she have to discuss with Stephanie McMahon but Treasure didn't say and said it was a surprise and the public weren't even allowed to know just yet. After Roman joked around with her some more, she decided to cut the conversation short and head into the building. When she walked in she noticed everyone was headed to catering to get a bite to eat. Her stomach was pretty empty since she decided to skip breakfast, so she made her way to the catering table. She looked up and noticed cameras were filming her and instantly put the food she had just picked up down. The reality show "Total Divas" was being filmed and because the divas were in catering, the cameras followed them there. Treasure wasn't trying to bring any attention to herself so she walked out and headed down the hall to Stephanie's office. She was very excited because she'd contacted her manager who informed her that she had no other films booked and was in the clear to film the movie for WWE studios. Stephanie was very ecstatic that she would be able to jump on board and they began to discuss the details of the film and all the financial specifics.

By the time their meeting was done, the show had begun taping. Treasure decided she'd rather watch from backstage since she was already back there. She walked into an area that provided a TV where one of the divas was also checking out the show.

"Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting," she said. "I was just looking for an area to watch the show."

"You're Treasure Morgan, right?" WWE Diva Naomi aka Trinity asked her.

"Yeah."

"It's so nice to meet you. I loved you in 'Redemption'," Trinity said. "It's one of my favorite movies."

"Thank you. That's so nice to hear considering that's the worst film I've ever been apart of," Treasure laughed.

"Are you serious?" Trinity asked, "That movie is awesome. You were great."

Trinity then offered Treasure a seat next to her to watch 'Main Event' which was always shown live before the official Smackdown taping. Trinity said how she wanted to talk to Treasure the night before backstage at RAW but didn't want to interrupt her and her boss. She also told her that her and her husband wanted to take a photo with her because he was a fan as well. Treasure was really surprised that they were fans of hers because she was also a fan of theirs. Trinity asked her if she could walk to the locker room area with her because that's where her husband, Jimmy Uso aka Jon, was. She couldn't say no and also didn't know how to say no if she wanted to. Plus, she didn't want to be left alone because Stephanie had another meeting and she hadn't officially met any of the divas to chill with backstage. Trinity knocked on the door and noticed it was cracked open, so they went inside. Jon was getting ready for his match along with his brother who was painting Jon's face for him. Because they had walked right in, they didn't realize that someone else was standing by the wall on the other side of the dressing room.

"You _are_ stalking me!"

Treasure turned around and saw Roman Reigns standing against the wall and rolled her eyes in a playful way. She noticed he was in his wrestling gear and his hair was in a ponytail.

"No one is stalking you, okay?" she said.

Trinity said, "She's here with me. I brought her here so Jon and I can take the pic with her that we wanted to take last night"

Jon stopped his brother from painting his face to greet Treasure, while also telling her he loved her in the movie 'Redemption' as well. Trinity laughed and told her husband that Treasure thinks the movie was horrible and Jon reassured her that it's one of his favorite movies.

"I'm just happy that you are guys are fans because I'm a fan of you guys as well," she said.

Trinity handed her phone to Roman to take their picture and they posed. She then thanked Treasure.

"What about me?" Roman asked, while showing off his signature smile and looking directly at Treasure.

Trinity spoke, "what are you talking about?"

"I want a picture, too. I'm a fan as well," he said.

Trinity pulled her phone back out and was preparing to take their picture but Treasure stopped her.

"He's lying. It's okay," she said. She then turned to Roman, "you didn't even know my name last night. So, stop playing."

Roman chuckled. "Well, I don't really watch TV. So, can you blame me?"

Treasure smiled at him and she felt herself blushing. So, she decided to change the subject and ask if the guys would be performing on 'Main Event' tonight. The Usos said they were and that their match was up next, but Roman was only scheduled for Smackdown. Trinity told the guys that they were watching the show before they came into their dressing room, so her husband told her that they could continue to watch it in the dressing room on his laptop before he and his brother left out for their match. Roman didn't mind staying in the locker room with the girls, but there was an awkward silence, so he decided to leave and go and get ready for his match.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." He said while opening the door. "You're not going to end up in my dressing room, are you?" he asked Treasure while trying to hold back a laugh.

"Why would I -" she then realized what he meant, "If you accuse me of stalking you one more time..."

Roman laughed, "I'm only kidding. Chill. I'll see you guys later, though." He said before leaving.

Trinity asked, "What's that all about? You guys already know each other?"

"No, he's just knocked me on my ass a few times and now he thinks I'm stalking him," she said, laughing at her sarcastic reply.


End file.
